Believix
'Believix '''is the eighth transformation in the series Overview In Season 12, Rosalina brings the Hello yoshi into the Hall of Enchantments and informs them that after Angelix, there is an infinite number of levels a fairy can reach, the one above Angelix being Believix. With it, a fairy can reach out to the hearts of the people and make them happier by spreading positive magic. TheHello yoshi soon learn that their Angelix is ineffective against the Zara, and that only Believix can combat their evil power. Appearance The outfits are casual. They mainly consist of a stylized skirt and/or capri with knee-high socks and boots or sandals. The design of the wings relate to power or theme. Fairies also obtain a type of wrist or arm accessory. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Believix, she must make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a Believix fairy does not continue to convince people to believe in magic, her powers will weaken. A fairy must have also earned the previous several Fairy Forms: Charmix, Enchantix, Smashix, Elementaximum, Reibix luso, Vavarrix and Angelix. Exceptions Pink yoshi is the only known exception to this rule. She earned her Believix by becoming angered at Zara and focusing her love for her dog, Bumpy dog, not by making people believe in magic. She also had not earned Charmix or Enchantix. Magical Abilities : ''Main article: Speedix : Main article: Zoomix : Main article: Tracix Believix comes with four types of wings: the standard wings, and Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings. Special Believix Powers With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: * Yoshi: Strength of Life * Mimmy: Dawn of Light * Tessie: Breath of the World * Mary: Bright Heart * Marie/Harmony: Gem of Mind * Ludwig: Spirit of Courage Yoshi She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, her sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of capri heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Mimmy Her Believix outfit keeps her highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Tessie bear Tessie's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Mary Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capri pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Marie/Harmony Marie's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Magix outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Ludwig Ludwig's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Ludwig's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Pink Yoshi Pink Yoshi's Believix consists of a light sea green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has three purple circles on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a light sea green, fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are lime green, platform boots with white heels and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Believix Yoshi.png|Yoshi Believix Believix Tessie bear.png|Tessie Believix Believix Mimmy.png|Mimmy Believix Believix Mary.png|Mary Believix Believix Marie.png|Harmony Believix Believix Ludwig.png|Believix Ludwig Pink yoshi believix.PNG|Pink yoshi Believix Kitty fairy form.png|Hello kitty Believix Cosmetta fairy form.png|Cosmetta Believix Melody believix form.png|Melody Believix Category:Objects/forms Category:Transformations